


Breaking

by Spectra615



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2018-10-16 16:51:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10575480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectra615/pseuds/Spectra615
Summary: Disclaimer: TMNT does not belong to me.Luirae is mine.Summary: One of the Turtles wakes up in a strange situation.





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a picture by XeverbluezonecopX on inkbunny.  
> https://inkbunny.net/submissionview.php?id=810272

Darkness surrounded his vision as the mutant terrapin awoke. He had no clue how long he had been unconscious. In fact, he couldn’t even remember what exactly happened to him before this. His eyes moved from left to right, unable to see his surroundings as complete blackness swallowed them from his vision.

“Where…am I?” he questioned slowly.

He tried to move his hands and arms, but discovered that they were tied together above his head with rope. At the same time, he discovered that his ankles were bound as well, his legs in a spread-eagle position, and that his belts and gear had been removed, except for his mask. However, the surface he was laying on was…soft and…comfortable; a bed. If the ninja was a captive, why would he be on a bed?

Taking a deep breath, he did a mental check on his body. His mind was functioning properly and there were no signs of drugs in his system. When he moved, there were no major pains or aches, which meant no injuries. At this, he sighed in relief, thankful that he wasn’t harmed. At least, not yet.

Suddenly, a bright light flooded the room, causing the turtle to shut his eyes in order to protect his vision.

“Oh, good. You’re awake” a sultry female voice came from the doorway.

Squinting his eyes, the bound mutant was able to make out a shadow before the door closed, leaving him in darkness once again. Muscles tensed at the sound of a lock being turned before a candle was lit nearby.

Turning his head to his left, the reptile’s eyes widened. Standing before him was a stunning, voluptuous woman, but surprisingly, she wasn’t human. Her skin was red with black markings and she had long, black hair tied in a ponytail. She wore a decorative, strapless black top that exposed her midriff and a long, flowing skirt of the same color with splits on both sides to reveal her long legs. She sat on the bed and brought her right hand up to her captive’s cheek, stroking it gently as she stared at him longingly with ruby eyes. The terrapin felt his cheeks heat up at the simple touch and seductive stare.

“W-who are you?” the young turtle questioned.

“My name is Luirae, princess of the planet Juoter in the Arcturus Star System” the alien replied. “I am one of the last of my kind, doomed to extinction. For ten moons, which is two years in earth time, I have journeyed the universe in search of the perfect man to help save my race. And you, Leonardo, are that perfect man.”

“What do you mean?” Leo asked nervously. “And how do you know my name?”

Luirae laid on her right side and began to gently trace a clawed finger on the blue-clad leader’s plastron, still staring at him with her bewitching eyes. “I have observed the men of your planet for the last three of what you earthlings call months, but in my search, I discovered that all of them are the same. None of them are unique. But then I found you and your brothers. You, Leonardo, are very unique.”

The forest-green turtle’s breath unintentionally hitched as the stranger drew invisible circles on his scutes. He didn’t know what her goal was, but he needed to focus if he wanted to find out.

“I have spied on you and your brothers, and I found you to be the best of your kind” Luirae continued. “You are a warrior; strong, courageous, and noble. You are the perfect one for us to use.”

“U-u-use how?” Leonardo asked, cursing himself internally for stuttering.

The red-eyed alien smiled as she traced her claw down the center front-line of his plastron, causing the terrapin to jerk slightly. She began stroking his forest-green thigh, kneading the flesh and muscle to try and relax him. Leo’s breathing became ragged as Luirae continued her ministrations. Sweat beaded his head as his lower regions began to burn. The mutant reptile couldn’t let this woman seduce him like this, but the words died in his throat as she brought him glorious pleasure; pleasure that he had never felt before.

“I am the last woman on my planet and unable to breed after a terrible incident with another alien race. Fortunately, the remainder of my people have found a way to take another’s DNA and create a newer, better version of my race.”

Luirae then descended her lips onto Leonardo’s, causing his dark-blue orbs to widen. However, any argument he had died as his mind began to fog over from the strange, yet sweet-tasting kiss. His eyelids slid shut and he subconsciously gave in, relaxing as his body was flooded with sudden, intense warmth.

The ninja felt his erection drop down from the hidden pocket in his lower plastron, causing him to blush harder. Luirae released Leonardo’s lips and smiled down at him as he panted, an unintentional churr escaping his throat.

“What…what was–” the katana-wielder began to ask, his pupils dilated and eyes hooded from pleasure.

“I have just given you a formula, which can only be administered orally” the black-haired alien answered. “It is, what the earthlings would call, an aphrodisiac. But this one is extra special.”

Luirae reached down to the forest-green member and began to finger it gently, causing Leo to moan and tremble, another churr vibrating his chest.

“This formula has been modified to give you continuous orgasms without harming your body. You see, we have discovered that male semen is the only way to produce a perfect living Juoterian. At the same time, we learned that the semen had to come from a special species, one that is rare and unique. When I found you and your brothers, I knew that you would be able to help us with our problem.”

As she explained this, she took the mutant’s member in a firm grip, causing him to buck wildly into her red and black hand. Churrs escaped his mouth in-between moans and grunts, unable to control any part of his body.

“Of course, we cannot obtain that semen if you are not willing to help,” Luirae ventured on. “So my people created this concoction to give you absolute pleasure so that I can collect your seed.”

Suddenly, he felt something warm and wet envelop his erect member completely. Blinking his eyes open, Leo found that the strange woman’s left arm had become some kind of pale, fleshy tube. However, a suctioning feeling on his penis had him scrunching his blue orbs closed and slamming his head against the pillow, the loudest moan yet escaping him before trailing off into a deep, throaty churr.

“Feel the pleasure, Leonardo” the Princess encouraged gently, planting kiss after kiss along his neck and increasing the leader’s pleasure. “Give in to the sensations.”

Leo wanted to fight this; to break free of his binds and run away. But his drug-addled brain couldn’t think beyond the overpowering sexual bliss that this woman brought him.

The black-clothed alien leant closer to his ear and whispered:

“Cum.”

That single word broke the dam and the young ninja cried out as he climaxed. His entire body trembled violently as his seed was consumed by Luirae, who grinned appreciatively at her captive. She kissed Leonardo again as a reward, which was accepted without much thought. Their tongues twirled together briefly before the female pulled back, leaving the turtle panting and basking in the afterglow.

“Wow…” Leo breathed, his face still flushed and body numb.

“I’m not through with you yet, Leonardo” the black-haired alien said while stroking his cheek. “You see, I need as much semen as possible if I’m going to create a new generation of my race.”

The katana-wielder’s eyes widened, the red disappearing from his face as his forest-green skin visibly paled. His heart dropped into his stomach and he felt that he would throw up. However, Leo found enough strength to speak.

“I-I won’t…let you…continue this” the blue-eyed terrapin said in-between breaths.

Luirae chuckled before giving a peck to Leonardo’s cheek. That simple contact brought a new wave of arousal to the turtle, causing him to churr.

“I’m afraid you don’t have a choice” the seductress said quietly. “The aphrodisiac lasts for 12 hours in earth time. And by the end of each dose, you’ll be too exhausted to even try and escape.”

“P-please…d-don’t do this” Leo rasped out as his erection sprung back to life unwillingly.

Luirae didn’t respond, but continued touching her hostage, quelling any other argument he had with another kiss. She began stroking his member once again, causing the terrapin to moan and churr into the kiss as his hips thrust upwards into the fleshy tube.

The second of many orgasms rocked Leonardo’s body, his screams muffled by the Princess’ lips as she collected his seed. When Luirae felt him relax, she released his mouth and smirked down at him, watching almost smugly as the young turtle sweated profusely and tried to catch his breath. The process would be long, but it would be worth it for her and her people.

TBC…


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: TMNT does not belong to me.  
> Ember and Luirae are mine.  
> Summary: The brothers and Ember head out to patrol, and Leo receives a bit of a surprise.

Raphael sighed in frustration as he plopped down onto the couch, sweat beading on his forehead from his intense workout on the practice dummy. The day seemed to drag on, each passing minute feeling like an eternity. The hothead was ready to go out on patrol once again, but of course, the sun hadn’t set yet, so he had to wait.

It had been two full days since Leonardo’s disappearance, and the brothers couldn’t find him anywhere. When Raph and his two siblings woke up after being knocked out by some strange noxious fume on the Channel 6 building, they discovered that the blue-banded leader was missing. Why Leo was the only one gone was a complete mystery, but the sai-wielder would not stop until they found him and brought him back home.

Donatello was unable to track Leonardo, due to his Tphone apparently having fallen out of the leader’s belt when he was taken. The genius understood that the gas that knocked them out wasn’t toxic, which meant that whoever took his brother wanted him alive, but it didn’t do much good if they couldn’t find out who ambushed them.

Of course, Michelangelo tried to liven everyone’s spirits and remain upbeat, but without Leo, he realized that it was pointless. The freckled terrapin just went about his normal day, trying to distract himself by playing video games or reading comics until it was time to patrol again. Unfortunately, Mikey’s worry kept him from being able to concentrate on anything.

The emerald-eyed turtle checked his Tphone, discovering that it was time to leave on patrol. Standing up, Raph walked over to the training dummy and pulled his sai from the brown cloth, twirling them and placing them in his holsters.

“It’s time to go, guys!” the hothead called out.

He didn’t have to wait long for both Michelangelo and Donatello to emerge from the lab. However, Ember came out as well, prepared to go with them. Even though she wasn’t there when Leo was abducted, the lioness decided she could help them look for clues that the others probably missed.

The group of four looked at one another in silent determination, driven to find Leonardo and bring him home safely.

…

A hoarse, deafening cry came out of Leonardo’s throat as he came yet again, his ejaculate being sucked up by Luirae’s tube-like arm. When he felt the last of his seed leave him, the blue-eyed reptile flopped down onto the bed, sweat dripping from his body onto the blanket and pillow as he tried to catch his breath.

The alien looming above Leo smiled and removed the tube from his softening member. Once her arm returned to its normal appearance, Luirae began cleaning the mutant’s cock, causing a shiver to run down his spine. The blue-masked turtle began to harden once again, a bit of the formula still in his system.

“Hmm…I see the aphrodisiac hasn’t quite worn off yet” the red and black female said. A smirk crossed her face and she moved to the foot of the bed. Slowly and seductively, she crawled between Leo’s spread legs and laid down between them, positioning her mouth over his straining erection.

“P-please” the katana-wielder rasped out. “I-I-I can’t take…anymore.”

Luirae chuckled. “Your penis seems to disagree with you.”

The black-haired woman leant down and gently blew the head of Leo’s dick, causing him to moan while pre-cum leaked from the tip. Luirae licked the drop off then slowly wrapped her mouth around the member, using her tongue to lick the underside.

Once again, Leonardo’s head fogged with unbelievable pleasure. Luirae’s mouth was similar to the tube she used to collect his seed, but with the addition of her tongue, it brought a whole new level of bliss that he never experienced. And when Leo felt his erection touch the back of her throat, he lost all control and climaxed into her mouth. For a split-second, the leader was afraid of choking her, but she took every last drop and then cleaned his cock with her tongue, causing him to shiver.

Leo fell back onto the bed, his eyes closed from the bliss he experienced. When he felt Luirae leaning over him, though, he opened his eyes to see her licking her upper lip while staring down at him entrancingly.

“That was delicious” the Princess whispered.

The mutant felt the last of his strength leave him and his head rolled to the side, exhaustion catching up to him. The last thought that entered his head before he fell into slumber was of his brothers and if they were going to rescue him.

TBC…


	3. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: TMNT does not belong to me.  
> Luirae is mine.  
> Summary: Luirae gives Leo a 'reward'

A groan escaped Leonardo as he awoke from his deep slumber. The blue-banded turtle hardly slept heavily, years of ninja training making him a somewhat light sleeper. However, for the first time in what felt like forever, Leo felt that he got a full night’s sleep without having been sedated in some form.

Leo noted that the room he was held captive in was dark once again. Whenever Luirae was done with him, she would blow out the candle and leave him alone in the darkness, drenched in his sweat from the day’s “exertions”. Yet, the forest-green reptile smelled a slightly sweet scent in the air, and as he regained feeling in his body, he found that he felt cleaner than he had for the last two days.

Before Leonardo could dwell on this, the door to his little prison opened, revealing Luirae holding a tray in her hands. An almost innocent smile graced her features as she closed the door with her foot and brought the tray to the bed, placing it upon Leo’s chest.

“Hello, Leonardo” the alien greeted as she lighted a new candle, the old one having been melted down. Looking at his chest, the blue-eyed leader realized that the tray contained toast, eggs, bacon, and a glass of orange juice. Luirae sat next to the bound turtle, picked up a piece of toast, and held it to his mouth.

“Why are you feeding me?” Leo asked as he turned his head away, suspicion in his eyes. “I thought I was your prisoner.”

The red and black female chuckled lightly. “You’re not our prisoner; you’re our savior.”

“A savior usually isn’t bound and molested in order to save the race of one’s people” the reptile said. “Besides, I have not given consent for this. You brought me here against my will.”

“This may be true, but with your semen, we have been able to create Juoterian life” Luirae explained. “However, if you perish, then there will be no one else to help continue this project.”

“Then make a female for your kind to breed with and release—”

The princess used this opportunity to place the toast into Leo’s mouth, cutting off the rest of his sentence.

“Eat, Leonardo” the black-haired female ordered in her sultry voice, petting his plastron as if she were petting a cat.

Rolling his eyes, the bound turtle began chewing on the bread, bringing it into his mouth. As he ate, he noticed a strange aftertaste, which was not normal for bread. When he swallowed, Luirae brought a piece of bacon to his mouth, which he hesitantly accepted.

“That’s right” the seductive alien breathed. “Eat every last crumb, and I’ll give you a special reward.”

Leo’s eyes drifted up to the ruby orbs of his captor, which stared back at him with desire. He knew immediately that the reward would benefit Luirae. However, the blue-masked turtle needed to keep up his strength, so he continued eating.

With every bite he ate, Leonardo felt himself growing warmer, and his penis was slowly hardening beneath his plastron, his breathing growing more ragged.

“You’re almost done, Leonardo” Luirae praised, holding the glass of orange juice to her captive’s lips. “Just drink this orange juice, and you’ll earn your reward.”

Dread filled the terrapin, but his arousal outweighed it and he accepted the tangy juice, drinking it all in one gulp. When the glass left his lips, Leo laid his head against the pillow, scrunching his eyes shut as pleasure shot through his entire body. He didn’t even feel the tray being removed, but when the bed shifted, he opened his blue orbs. What he saw caused his blood to turn to ice.

In Luirae’s hand was a phallic-shaped toy, which she was currently covering in lubricant. She looked down at Leonardo and smiled.

“You need to relax, darling” Luirae said. “Otherwise, you may get hurt.”

Leonardo gulped audibly as he eyed the size of the object. From a little exploring, he knew that men used these toys for pleasure when coupling, but the forest-green turtle never dreamed he would use one.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on, Luirae” Leo stammered out. “Y-y-you can’t be serious.”

He winced as he felt a wet finger breach the entrance to his small hole above his tail. As Leo tensed, the alien woman kissed his lips, hoping to distract him from the sting of the intrusion. The reptile began to relax, moaning as Luirae’s tongue twirled with his. Soon, she buried two into his hole, which felt pleasurable as she stretched him to prepare for the dildo.

Deeming him ready, Luirae pulled back from her captive and placed the head of the dildo at Leo’s entrance. He had no choice but to relax as the princess slowly inched the object into the turtle’s body. As it was pushed in further, Leonardo bit his bottom lip, the sensation new and strange to him.

Soon, the black patterned female had the dildo fully embedded inside Leo. Watching as he tried to catch his breath, Luirae transformed her arm into a tube and placed it around the forest-green erection, but she waited to touch it.

Leonardo looked down in confusion when the stimulation stopped. However, when his interior began vibrating, he shouted and threw his head back onto the pillow, his shell lifting off the bed. Fireworks went off behind his eyelids, churrs escaping with every exhale as pleasure wracked his reptilian body. The dildo buzzed against a small bundle of nerves in his body that caused his arousal to climb to new heights, with the help of the aphrodisiac.

Before Leo knew it, he was cumming into the suctioning tube around his penis, breathing heavily as his orgasm overtook him, never seeming to end. When it finally did, though, Luirae turned the vibrator off and removed it from the turtle’s hole.

“Well, I didn’t expect you to orgasm that quickly” the alien captor said. “Did you enjoy your reward?”

The blue-banded leader couldn’t form a coherent thought, his brain becoming a muddled mess. His eyes flickered open, settling on the beautiful woman sitting before him.

“I’ll take your silence as a yes” Luirae said, leaning closer to Leo and kissing him once again.

A moan escaped the captive as his erection grew hard once again. Leonardo was in for another long day of never-ending pleasure, and he hated it.

…

“Come on, Donnie, haven’t you found something?”

“Back off, Raph, I’m doing the best I can!”

Michelangelo buried his face into his arms, trying to block out his brothers’ arguing. Once again, they were unable to find Leonardo. They didn’t even find a clue that could lead them to his captor. And without the blue-banded brother to lead them, Raphael’s temper flared, and he almost always took it out on Donatello.

“There has to be something that could tell us who took him!” the hothead all but shouted.

“Well, gee, that would be swell” the genius bit back sarcastically. “Except that we have nothing to go on!”

“Enough!”

Mikey’s shout brought Raph and Donnie’s feud to a sudden halt, surprise in their eyes at their younger sibling’s outburst.

“Your arguing is getting us nowhere” the orange-masked turtle said. “If we’re gonna find Leo, we need to work together and not fight. He’s counting on us to rescue him, and we can’t do that if we don’t act as a team.”

The feuding brothers sighed, turning their eyes away from each other and Mikey as they contemplated their situation.

“You’re right, Mikey” Donnie said.

“Yeah…sorry, Don” Raph apologized.

“Me, too, bro.”

Mikey approached his brothers and placed his arms around their shoulders. “That’s more like it. Now, let’s get outta here and go find Leo!”

“Yeah!” the purple and red-masked turtles agreed.

The three terrapins ran out of the lab, heading for the surface with renewed vigor. Leonardo needed their help, and nothing was going to stop them.

TBC…


End file.
